1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical test device for and method of checking current carrying circuitry, and more particularly to an electrical test device and method for utilization in connection with an appliance such as an automatic laundry machine so that current carrying circuitry of the machine may be checked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In appliances such as clothes dryers and clothes washers, the current carrying circuitry of the machine which functions to operate the various components of the machine needs to be electrically tested by measuring the electrical current in order to determine whether or not the various components operated by the electrical system are functioning correctly. During assembly of the machine various components are added at various stages of machine assembly and when the machine is completed the electrical circuitry and the proper operation of the machine needs to be checked. In addition, any subsequent repair of the machine required in the field by a service repairman can often have the malfunction detected by testing the current carrying characteristics of the circuitry of that particular machine.
Testing the current carrying characteristics of the circuitry is often done by means of a hook-on volt-ammeter which is designed for magnetic coupling to the circuit being measured. These hook-on meters are well known in the art, are available commercially, and have widespread use in electrical testing. The use of such a hook-on meter in checking current carrying circuitry is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,624 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Heretofore, testing with such hook-on meter often required manipulation or disruption of the circuitry that could cause loose terminals or connections. Alligator clips were often necessary, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,624, which was difficult and a time consuming operation. Moreover, in many cases the current carrying conductors of the circuitry are difficult to identify and the assembly technician or service repairman checking the circuitry has to be extremely knowledgeable regarding what conductors are to be checked and what the meter readings should be for those conductors.
By my invention there is provided a test device and method for utilizing a hook-on meter that does not disrupt or manipulate circuitry and the conductors to be checked are easily and readily identifiable thus making the checkout more reliable. In addition the amount of time of the checkout can be reduced due to this simplified test device and method.